


Rooftop Addictions

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School AU, HighSpecs, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Smoking, Student Council President Ignis, deliquent!Aranea, they're both 18 cause they're seniors about to graduate, two-part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: As the student council president, it is up to Ignis to enforce the rules at school. However one student in particular doesn't want to listen to him, especially when she's claimed the roof as the best smoking spot on campus.





	Rooftop Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy my first HighSpecs fic! I had SO MUCH FUN writing this! So this was done in a fun discord chat sprint event using the prompts Shotgunning and I am Home!! Enjoy!

For the past week, Ignis had seen small trails of smoke gently floating off of the roof, dissipating into the air. And to say it bothered him was a large understatement.

As the student council president, it was Ignis' job to not only keep the school safe, but to enforce the many rules the school had in check for student safety. And while he didn't think this _delinquent_ was going to die on the roof anytime soon, smoking was not only hazardous to one's health, but wasn't allowed on school property. Additionally, no one was allowed on the roof after school hours.

So Ignis had taken it upon himself to catch this _rule breaker_. Though it wasn't as easy as it looked.

Everyday after classes were complete, he would wait to see the smoke. Immediately making his way to the roof, he would rush to catch the culprit. Only every time he made it there, no one had been present, much to his frustration and dismay.

He would swing the door open, and glance around the roof, only to find the premise completely vacated. How was this person so fast?

"Alright," Gladio huffed during their lunch break, poking Ignis on the arm. "Out with it. You look more uptight than usual." Normally, Gladio was his partner in crime. People were terrified of the larger boy, and so they listened when Ignis threatened a punishment with Gladio standing at his side. However, Gladio had a kendo tournament coming up, which meant he spent all his free time practicing.

Ignis sighed. "I've been dealing with a _problem_ student."

"A problem student?"

"Yes," Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Someone has been smoking on the roof after school, and every time I go up there to catch them, they're already gone. It has been going on for about a week now. On top of smoking on the school campus being illegal, nobody is supposed to be on the roof after school."

Raising his eyebrow at Ignis, Gladio pursed it lips. "Right, hm," Gladio muttered, resting his head on his hand. He pushed his rice around his plate, playing with his chopsticks. "What if you just went up there right after school and waited? You'd probably catch 'em then."

Ignis' eyes lit up. How had he not thought of such a simple solution? "Of course..." he murmured, tapping his chin. "It was so simple. Thank you, Gladiolus!" he smiled.

" _Gladio_ , Iggy, for the 20th time."

"Right, yes, of course, my apologies."

"Sometimes I think you're _too_ uptight," Gladio sighed, nudging his arm.

A hint of red appeared on Ignis' cheeks, but he did not respond to Gladio's accusation.

Instead, he plotted out his upcoming plan to catch the Smoking Bandit (the title he had given the perpetrator until they were officially caught). Going up to the roof directly after school was a bit difficult since normally he had student council meetings after class. However, as long as he explained the situation to Lunafreya, the vice president, he was certain she would understand his tardiness.

And so, that was how Ignis found himself standing on the roof, arms folded, waiting in front of the closed door. Any moment now, the culprit would walk through the door, and Ignis would've caught them red-handed! His heart throbbed against his chest. Ah, the work was thrilling.

Finally, the door knob turned, opening to reveal...

A girl.

A... beautiful girl.

She was, of course, wearing her school uniform, though her blouse was unbuttoned, showing far too much skin (Ignis' eyes fell there for a moment, but _only_ a moment!), and her ribbon indicating what class year she was in was nowhere to be seen. Her silver hair was clipped back, woven into smaller ponytails, and her bangs gently brushed over her forehead. Her gray eyes widened, probably surprised to see someone else on the roof.

"Uh. Can I help you?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Her stance proved she was going to have an _attitude_ about all this.

Pressing his glasses up, Ignis nodded. "Indeed you can. My name is Ignis Scientia, you may also know me as the student council president. You can help me by turning right back around and going home."

She cocked her eyebrow and scoffed. "Tch. You serious?"

"Very. I take it you are the person who has been coming up here every day to smoke?" he inquired, though his tone made it quite clear it was not a question. "That is in violation of two school codes. One, you may not smoke on school property. And two, no student is allowed to use the roof after school hours have finished. So, I kindly have to ask you to go home."

Snorting, the girl moved right past him, walking across to the cage fence. She hooked her fingers through it, stepping one foot on the edge. "I am home," she smirked, looking over her shoulder.

"Pardon me?" Ignis asked, walking to stand beside her. "I believe this is the _school roof_. So unless you sleep here, which by the way, would _also_ be against school policy, you probably can not consider this your home."

She rolled her eyes again. "So literal." She sighed, pulling her cigarettes out of the pocket of her blouse. She tapped the box against her hand, pulling out one of them with her teeth. "Y'know Specs, aren't _you_ technically breaking the rules by being up here too?" she asked.

For a moment Ignis contemplated her inquiry. It was true; he wasn't supposed to be up here either, but in the name of the school's law, he thought it was okay to bend this rule. Once he got her to leave, he would be helping the school rather than hurting it. "Yes," he sighed, finally coming to a conclusion. "But in doing so, I am making the school safer."

"Oh yeah, cause I'm in a whole lotta danger up here," she smirked. "My hero."

He felt his cheeks flush at that for a reason he didn't quite understand.

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be," Ignis huffed.

Pulling her lighter to her lips, she flicked it on, lighting her cigarette. She took a long drag, blowing the smoke into the air. Ignis could only frown. She stood there, smoking in silence for a bit, only doing it just to piss Ignis off... and it was working.

"Y'know," she smirked, "even if you get me to leave the roof, I'm just going to come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next-"

"Yes, I understand what you're saying," he snorted, folding his arms. Quite a predicament indeed. There seemed to be only one solution. "Then I'll come drag you back down everyday," Ignis huffed.

The girl smiled. "Well, guess I'll see ya' tomorrow then, Specs." She pressed the bottom of the cigarette against the chain-link fence, snuffing it out as she flicked it to the ground, waving as she walked away.

~~

And so, the next day, Ignis returned to the roof. And the next day, and the next. He was always trying to get her to leave, always waiting until she did, even when it took over an hour. She drove him absolutely insane. She rarely spoke to him, and when she did it was usually with sarcastic quips Ignis had difficulty responding to immediately.

It was too bad really, as she was quite lovely. Perhaps Ignis also had difficulty speaking to her because he just didn't know what to say to someone so beautiful. No, it was definitely due to how impossible she was. Besides, it wasn't as if she listened to anything Ignis said anyway so why _should_ he speak.

And by the end of the week, nothing had changed. Ignis stood as he always did, waiting until the door opened to reveal the same silver-haired girl with her poorly kept uniform. "Hey Specs," she smirked, walking by him nonchalantly.

"Hello..." he paused realizing he didn't know her name, not that it really mattered all that much, but he found it bothered him, especially after spending practically a week with her. "Uh-"

"I never thought you'd ask. Aranea," she said. She placed a cigarette between her lips, lighting it.

"Right. Ms. Aranea. Could you please put out your cigarette and come off of the roof with me?"

"Hmm, lemme think about it," she said, turning towards the fence. She kept her cigarette lit, smoking while she looked out over the front entrance of the school. Ignis could see students exiting the building, and he hated that they could maybe see them.

"Well..." he urged, moving forward to stand next to her.

"Still thinkin'"

"Ms. Aranea-"

"Cut it with the 'Ms' crap. I'm a third year, just like you. You're not a freakin' teacher," she snorted, blowing some smoke into his face.

He scoffed, immediately waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"You're a third year? You certainly don't act like one."

"Completely done with this place, can't wait to graduate... I think I seem like a pretty typical third year," she teased. "You're the one who doesn't act like one. In fact, you don't act like a student at all."

"E-Excuse me! I am the student-"

"Student council president, yada, yada, yada. Yeah, real impressive. And I'm sure you have a great university planned out, and everything is going all according to your five year plan," she teased.

Admittedly, Ignis was caught off guard because of that. His face flushed and he turned away from her. "Why yes... I do have everything going well according to plan," he mumbled.

"That so?" she smirked, taking a long drag from the cigarette. "You happy with that?"

He paused. Happiness wasn't something which had really crossed his mind. His plan was going perfectly. He'd already been accepted to the university he wanted. Really everything was right on schedule and according to plan. So... "Well... yes, of course I am!" he said.

"Hm..." she hummed. "Okay then." She stepped forward and reached her hand out running her fingers through his bangs, making his hair stand up awkwardly. "You should at least do something to your hair. Change things up a bit. It'll make you look less boring." She flicked the butt of her cigarette away. "See ya' tomorrow, Specs," she grinned, leaving Ignis completely flabbergasted on the roof.

~~

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Gladio asked, snorting with laughter when Ignis arrived to school the next morning.

"Ugh, she's insufferable Gladiolus-"

"Gladio!"

"Right, Gladio. Anyway, I don't know what to do. It's been two days and I can't get her to come down off of the roof."

"But you _can_ get your hair to do that?"

"Do you not like it?" Ignis asked, completely derailed, he glanced in the window, adjusting the way his hair stood up in the front.

"S'fine," Gladio shrugged, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "It just surprised me. It looks cool. Almost too cool for you."

Ignis twisted his lips. "I have... cool moments."

"Yeah?" Gladio snorted. "Sure."

"I do..."

"Okay, name one."

Ignis bit his lip as he ran through his mental database. There were plenty of times he had been 'cool'...even if he couldn't think of one right off the top of his head.

"Right," Gladio said. "Look, you're persistent, I'm sure she'll come around eventually. S'only been two days."

"I don't know, Gladio... I'm concerned she's going to keep this up for a very long time."

"Who is this girl?" Gladio asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Aranea Highwind. Apparently she's a third year like us, only I don't recall ever seeing her before," Ignis muttered, tapping his chin. It bothered him, seeing as he was quite familiar with many of the people in his year. Though he wasn't _perfect_ ; he didn't know everyone.

"Heh. Shoulda guessed," Gladio snorted, folding his arms.

"You know her?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, seen her around. She's pretty hot," Gladio chuckled.

Ignis felt his cheeks heat up again, he truly wished they would stop doing that.

"You got a crush?" Gladio teased, nudging Ignis shoulder. "She the one that suggested you change your hair?"

Ignis gently ran his fingers through the top, a few pieces falling down. "N-No..." he stammered.

"Sure," Gladio smirked, nudging his shoulder again. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do on that roof this afternoon," he said as he stood up, turning his chair back around for the start of class.

~~

"So, you took my advice about the hair," Aranea said, walking past Ignis as she did every afternoon. Standing in front of the fence, her hair blew gently in the rooftop breeze, her silver locks brushing against the back.

Slowly, he approached her, leaning against the fence, watching as she pulled out another cigarette. "That's a terrible habit," he said, his eyes peering over his frames.

"Thank you for your concern, Specs. I'll take your complaint up with the board," she said, lighting it anyway. "S'not that bad. It takes the edge off."

"The edge of what?" Ignis asked, confused by the sentiment.

"I dunno. High school? Not all of us have this elusive ‘happiness’ you've found," she said, keeping her gaze fixated on the street below. Her gray eyes looked sad and Ignis found himself reaching forward to brush a rogue piece of hair away from her face. Immediately, she jerked back at the touch, her cheeks bright red.

"W-What was that about!?" she said, burnt ash falling from the tip of her cigarette.

"I...I apologize if I overstepped any bounds, it just looked as if you..." he trailed off. He wasn't sure why he had done what he had, but he supposed it looked like she had needed some form of comfort? Ignis certainly wasn't an expert on anything of the sort, so perhaps he had misread the situation.

"Just forget it," she sighed, tapping the bottom of her cigarette. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No. Not until you leave the roof, and promise to not come up here after hours and smoke," he said.

She snorted. "Not gonna happen."

"Then I won't be leaving you alone," he murmured, adjusting the tightness on his tie.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and threw her cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. "Why do you still wear that? It's after hours, so you don't _have_ to be in uniform." She approached him, her lithe fingers slowly sliding up the tie until they made it to the top, pulling down gently to loosen it for him. "It's just me and you up here, Specs," she said softly.

He swallowed, trying to catch his breath. Her gray eyes were captivating, and he worked to tear his gaze away from the dip in her chest region. "A-As the student council president, it is my job to...always look my best," he said, his voice hoarse from how dry his mouth had gotten. "Besides, I know next to nothing about you."

She smirked, flicking the end of his tie so it flipped up towards his face. "And whose fault is that?"

"You haven't told me anything."

"You haven't asked," she retorted.

He folded his arms, leaving his tie slightly disheveled. "Hm. When I first came up here, you called the roof your home, what did you mean?"

She shrugged, turning around on her heel. "Exactly what I said."

"But you don't sleep up here."

She began to laugh, a beautiful sound, Ignis thought. He wished she did that more often.

"Home isn't necessarily where you sleep."

He raised his eyebrow, glancing around the bare roof. "But the school roof...is your home?"

"I feel pretty comfortable here, so sure. Though _someone_ has been ruining that as of late. I guess it'll be time for me to move on soon," she sighed.

Ignis' eyes widened. "You won't be coming up to the roof anymore?" Was he finally getting exactly what he'd been trying to do all week?

"I dunno." Her smile was coy. "Guess you'll have to find out."

~~

At the start of the next of the next week, Ignis made his way to the roof and took his position directly in front of the door. It didn't really matter where he stood, because she'd just breeze past him as always, but he saw no reason to stand anywhere else.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited still.

However this time, there was no Aranea. For a moment he panicked. Had something happened to her? She always came at the same time every day so why... He recalled her saying something cryptic about potentially moving on from her spot on the roof, but based on her prior behavior he hadn't expected her to actually do so.

Ignis stood, waiting for practically an hour. As the sun began to set, he left his position, wondering if he really had won.

Though knowing her she was probably just waiting for him to give up and then she would start going back there. Well, he certainly wasn't about to allow that to happen!

Which is how Ignis came to spend everyday for the rest of the week waiting for her on the roof. After school, he would head up and wait, standing in front of the door. But she didn't show.

At one point, he glanced towards the chain-link fence and he could almost see the memory of her standing there. In his head, she was clear as day; the way her silver ponytails seemed to dance in the wind, how she stood hunched over watching the people leaving the campus, and he could almost hear her laugh echoing on the breeze.

It was like he missed her.

No. Ridiculous. He had won. There was no way she was coming back to this roof. He'd scared her off.

And yet, he felt oddly dissatisfied.

~~

"S'been a week, I think it's safe to say you don't have to go up there anymore," Gladio said once the new week had started and Aranea hadn't returned at all.

"Hmmm," Ignis hummed. "Or she wants me to think that so I'll give up and she can go back up there. No I need to go today to be safe."

Gladio snorted. "Or you just miss her."

Blushing Ignis folded his arms, his brow twitching. "Preposterous. I am _thankful_ she finally stopped going up there. I just need to be... thorough," he explained.

"Right, right," Gladio nodded.

"She probably found a new spot to smoke at on campus," he mumbled, tapping his chin.

"So you're gonna stalk her now. Classy."

Admittedly, Ignis wasn't actually listening to Gladio anymore. "Well, I'll deal with that once I cross the roof off of my list of possibilities."

"Whatever you say, Iggy," Gladio replied, giving his friend a knowing smirk. "But it might get boring going to the roof alone all the time, and you know, you're the one breaking the rule now."

"It's not breaking the rule if I'm trying to stop others from doing so. I'm _enforcing_ it!" He stood up, ready to head up to his position. He couldn't be late. If she did show up, there was a possibility he would miss her.

"'Course. How silly of me," Gladio snorted, giving him a quick wave as he headed off.

Rushing to the roof, Ignis opened the door, half expecting her to have gotten there before him, but once again he was alone. He felt his heart sink. For a girl who had been so stubborn at first, it had been surprisingly easy to convince her to stop.

And Ignis really had no idea how to find her again. He supposed he could run between the various third year classrooms during lunch. But who knew if she took her lunch in the classroom? And-... Ignis cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He was exhibiting slightly stalker-esque behavior, and he had to stop.

He had done his job.

It was over.

Yet for some reason as he closed the door to the roof behind him, he felt a hint of sadness tug at his heart.

~~

"Y'seem down, Iggy. Missin' your girlfriend?" Gladio asked and Ignis frowned.

"She's not my girlfriend." But he didn't argue about missing her.

It had been a few days since Ignis had given up on the roof, and he promised himself he wouldn't go _searching_ for anything. If he happened to run into her and she was doing something against school rules, then and only then, would he talk to her. All these strange emotions were ridiculous.

"You've seemed kinda...mopey," Gladio sighed. "It's sad to see you like this."

"I don't know what's wrong. I feel fine. I'm acting normal." A bold-faced lie. And he knew Gladio didn't buy it.

"Just admit that you miss her! If you had fun with her, it's okay. Just because she's not this picture perfect student, doesn't mean you can't be friends," Gladio chuckled.

Ignis sighed, tapping his fingers against the desk. "I suppose. But I don't know how to find her."

"You act like she's some long lost princess. She's probably in one of these classrooms, just check at lunch," he shrugged.

"Oh before I'm a stalker, but now checking classrooms is fine?" he snorted, annoyed by Gladio's shift.

"If you just want to find her to be friends, that's pretty normal," Gladio said shaking his head. "Man Iggy, you can be real socially stupid sometimes."

"I'll think about it," he murmured, not wishing to speak on this subject anymore.

However, when lunch came around, Ignis found himself unable to leave his classroom. The idea of talking to her suddenly made him freeze up. There was nothing for him to say now that she had left the roof and done as he had asked. He'd have to regroup if he actually wanted to talk to her like normal friends.

Which is what he spent the rest of his day contemplating. He knew he should be focusing on his classwork, but he kept wondering what one said to a person you had practically nothing in common with. He supposed he could just ask her to be friends. But did people ask for friendship directly like that?

When the end of the day came, Ignis tried to focus on his student council meeting, but his thoughts were completely jumbled. He was certain Lunafreya and her brother, Ravus had both noticed, especially Ravus, since he kept clicking his tongue in annoyance every time Ignis had to be reminded of the subject they were discussing.

He _had_ to get his thoughts sorted, or he was going to be a mess for the rest of the school year. The thoughts were rather distressing.

As he began to walk out of the school, he turned his gaze towards the roof, his eyes widened at the sight. _Smoke!_

Clutching his bag, he ran back towards the school and dashed up the steps. He ran as fast as he could, skipping a few steps rather dangerously on the way up. He reached for the handle and swung the door open, trying to catch his breath as he stared at Aranea in her typical spot near the fence.

"Hey Specs," she drawled, holding the cigarette away from her mouth as she blew the smoke into the air. "Miss me?"

"You..." he panted, gripping his knees as he pushed himself back up. "You were..."

"Gone? Yeah I told you I wasn't comin' back. But I dunno, today I got a little nostalgic. I was a little surprised your ass gave up," she grinned.

He frowned, and stormed over, standing directly next to her. "You were gone for over a week!"

"You mad? Last I checked you wanted me to leave the roof, not come back everyday," Aranea grinned.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I do. I do want you to not break the rules, but I... I don't know this week has been extremely confusing," he grumbled. "I want you to follow the rules, but the more I kept coming back the worse it felt to not see you open that damn door!" he yelled, pointing to it. "And then I thought I could find you and we could be friends, but instead of trying to find your classroom at lunch, I kept wondering if you could just ask someone directly to be friends? And then I couldn't stop thinking about you!" he babbled, a complete mess. If he had actually heard half the things he said, he probably would've been embarrassed.

Glancing at her, waiting for a response, he enjoyed watching her expression go from surprised, to happy, to a little smug.

"Aw, Specs! You missed me," she chuckled, leaning towards him. "I'm so flattered," she hummed softly. "And you want to be friends? Just friends? Alright," she shrugged.

"What else would we be?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I dunno, you kind of looked like you wanted to kiss me," she teased.

Pursing his lips, he frowned for a moment. His hands clenched and he grabbed at her shoulders gently, leaning forward to capture her lips. Her eyes widened, shocked by how forward he was actually being, but she was quick to fall into the kiss. She wrapped her cigarette-free hand around his neck, kissing him back, his lips gently caressing hers.

"Wow," she breathed when he finally pulled away. "Didn't expect you to actually do it," she said, gently playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I apologize... I lost myself and I should've asked your permission-"

Aranea laughed again, her face filled with joy. "Stop. You did good Specs. It was actually kinda... sexy," she grinned. "Here. C'mere." She put her cigarette to her lips and sucked in the smoke, stepping towards him, she pressed her lips to his again, gently letting the smoke flow between their lips.

"What are-" The cigarette smoke curled into his mouth and drifted down into his lungs, making him choke from the slight burn of the heat. He coughed, pulling away from her. "A-Aranea what was that!? Why would you do that?"

She laughed a few more times, stepping closer to him. "I wanted to see if you could handle it, since you're a little more badass now." She brushed her thumb over his lower lip, and he kissed at her thumb.

"I don't think I'm ready for that level of, uh, badassness," he mumbled.

"Alright, sorry," she grinned. "It was still pretty cute." Aranea pecked at his lips again, already addicted to the sensation. She wrapped her arm around his back again, leaning closer to him. "So, does this mean I can abuse our relationship and your power and come up to the roof?"

"No," he scoffed, his cheeks still incredibly red.

"You can come too?"

"...No!" Ignis paused, "or...perhaps once a week."

"I think I could settle," she smirked, brushing their lips together one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a fun sprint fic that got a little out of control LOL It ended up being longer, and there's might be a smut part 2 coming!?? So stay tuned!! I hope you guys enjoyed!! Thanks to mah girl Janie for reading this over for me! <3 Thank you to anyone who reads/comments/kudos etc :D <3 this was my first time writing HighSpecs and I had so much fun <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about this beautiful game with me.


End file.
